


Heartbroken.

by TaTo_Chipz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaTo_Chipz/pseuds/TaTo_Chipz
Summary: Lance feels this could be his last time and decides to confess his love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting this. Hope you like it.  
> This chapter was a concept I've had and I end up having more ideas.

The paladins were in an ally planet, suddenly they found themselves under attack, as usual, but this time things are difficult. They were surrounded by hundreds of ships.

Everybody start panicking and screaming. The sky is full of Galra ships and soon they start shooting.  
The paladins run to their lions but Lance felt something. He wasn't sure if they were going to win, this time was different. So he stopped for a second to think, this may be the last time. He knew he had to see her, he had to tell her, and so his eyes were crazy looking for her and then he finally found her. His body begun to move by it's own and stopped in front of Allura. She was confused, what was he doing here instead of being on his lion. She tried to yell at him, there was no time to loose but Lance's words interrupted her.

-Allura! I've always liked you. And I know I'm not the best nor this is the best time to tell you this, but I've always felt something for you from the first time I saw you. I don't know if I'll make it alive nor I need an answer. I don't care. No matter what happens you're always gonna be my princess.

Lance kisses her hand gently. She couldn't find the words, she didn't know what to say or feel.  
Lance put on his helmet and left, running to his lion.  
From the distance he could only heard her calling him. He smiled to himself but somehow he felt brokenhearted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say Whaaaaaaaaaat?  
> Allura is shooketh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries.

Fortunately, VOLTRON won yet damaged is always present.  
Keith was in a healing pod recovering from battle. This worried everyone but Allura was also worry about something else.   
With Keith in the pod, Lance seemed to have forgotten what happened earlier or at least his mind was occupied with something else. But Allura couldn't stop thinking about it. His words had shaken her. She's never imagined Lance could be so serious. This wasn't something she could ignored easily, flirting... Yes but a confession... She needed time to think, to think an answer. But her mind was clouded, she needed to talked to someone. She seek for Coran.  
Coran wasn't just a royal advisor but also his closest friend, she could trust him all her doubts and troubles. So she told him what happened with Lance.

\- Lance has helped me a lot. When I'm in trouble piloting the blue lion, he is there to help me, he believes in me and is the first to support me. I like him. He's a very important friend to me and it scares me that I might loose him. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to cause him pain. I don't think I can give him an answer. I'm not ready.

Coran brushed softly his moustache with his fingers, thinking in silence for a few tiks till he decided to talk.

\- Allura... This is part of life, sometimes things doesn't go the way we want but you can't escape from them, we have to learn from it and overcome them. No one can't assure you it would be easy nor it won't hurt but being able to move on makes us grow. Lance and you are growing. I think you should tell Lance how you feel. It doesn't matter if it scares, you care about him and whatever you choose to do, I think he'll understand it after all he is a good kid.

\- I think I have an answer. Thanks Coran.

Allura hugs him strongly almost breaking his back. She was relieved. Talking with Coran filled her with encouragement, she had an answer. She needed to tell Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still very short. T^T  
> What would be her answer?  
> Find out in the next chapter.  
> Kisses (~>3<)~♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has an answer for Lance's confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this be? Could this be the moment where Allura and Lance became a thing?

Lance was tired, scratch that, exhausted. This fight was one of the hardest by far. He felt like this was going to be his last day but to his surprise it was Keith who ended up heavily hurt. What happened to him? He always was reckless but this time he seemed distraught. He wasn't his usual self but he didn't want to think about anymore he needed to sleep. Between yawn and yawn he made his way to his room. From the distance he saw Allura waiting in front of his door. And then he remembered, he's confessed to her. A sudden wave of nerves invaded his body, he took a deep breath to calm down a little and proceeded his way to his room.

\- Allura, what are you doing here?

-Lance... I need to talk to you. About earlier...- he knew this was coming- what you told me, I didn't know you feel that way for me, it really surprised me. Don't take it the wrong way, I'm flattered. It just... I...

Allura was nervous, Lance noticed. He held her hands, trying to calm her. 

-I told you I didn't need an answer- said Lance- you don't have to force yourself.

\- I want to give you one- She took a deep breath. - Lance... I like you. But not the same way you feel about me... You... Are important to me and it scares me that things may change because of this- Allura's hands were shaking. It was hard for her to breath and her eyes were foggy. She couldn't hold back the tears, she was crying.- I don't want to loose you... I- Lance shushed her and caressed her cheek, drying her tears. 

He looked into her eyes.

\- You don't have to say anything more. I knew from the start you don't feel the same way still I'm happy. I've never imagined you would be so nervous because of me.

\- I'm sorry - she cried. Lance embraced her pressing her head to his chest, brushing her hair gently.

\- it hurts me to see such pretty girl cry because of me.- he pressed her bit closer to him then let her go. Their eyes met again. Allura wasn't crying anymore.- Thanks... For the answer.

Lance kissed the top of her head. Allura could feel the warmth of Lance's lips disappeared from her forehead but reappear on her cheeks. He shared a smile.

\- Bye, princess.  
Lance entered his room. The door closed behind him separating the both of them.

\- Bye, Lance.

The door finally closes. Lance stand still next to it. He can hear Alluras footsteps disappear. She's gone. 

Lance feels his cheeks wet, his body heavy and his heart broken.

\- I need to sleep- he sighed and went to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Shooort. (—_—")  
> I think this is the last episode where I only write Keith only once.  
> Well, see you next time.  
> (/>∆<)/ ~♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Keith makes an entrance*  
> What Ha-happened to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summaries are my calling. Yep, definitely.  
> In other note:   
> Micheal= Hunk  
> Jeremy= Lance  
> Christine= Keith  
> Jake= Shiro  
> Do you agree?

Lance wakes up from his sleep. His head hurts like quiznak, yesterday was a hell of a day. He got up with effort and went to his bathroom to freshen up. He took a look at the mirror. Not even his best facemask would vanish his dark circles or his swallen eyes. He couldn't get an eye of sleep he was busy crying. But what happened yesterday doesn't matter, today is a new day he thought. He splash some fresh water to his face. He brushed his hair with his wet hands and took a last glance at the mirror, he still looked awful but he put on his best fake smile and went to the dining room.

There just were Matt, Hunk and Pidge. The two boys were in a kind of food goo competition and Pidge was counting the plates. Both were devouring the goo plate after plate, their faces were almost green, Pidge wouldn't stopped laughing, the two guys were making faces like they were ready to throw up yet no one wanted to stop. Lance greet them and took a sit. Every one stopped, Matt and Hunk spat their goo in surprised, Matt almost choked. 

\- What happened to you?- Hunk coughed.

\- You looked terrible- Pidge laughed.

\- I couldn't sleep.

Lance grabbed a plate of goo.  
\- What happened to you two?- Matt asked to himself- Allu...

Coran entered the room interrupting their conversation.

\- Keith is about to wake up!

Pidge, Matt and Hunk sprung from their sits and run to the infirmary. Lance was the last in the room, he sighed and followed his friends.  
Lance was walking slowly, he wasn't in his best mood. Allura and Lance finally met on the corridor, she was about to entered but stopped when she saw Lance. They looked at each other. Alluras hair wasn't as well kept as usual, her blue eyes were red and swallen, she also had dark circles under her eyes. 

\- You...you looked terrible- lance spout

Allura gasped perplexed, taking her hand to her chest.

\- Well, you look worse.

Lance copied Alluras gasp. Allura started laughing, then Lance followed. They both were a mess. What happened yesterday affected both of them but they were relieved that they could laughed together again. They entered the room sharing laughs giving each other a little push. They forgot about yesterday, at least for a moment, they were happy.   
Everybody looked at them confused, they couldn't stop laughing. But soon the healing pod opened.

Kieth fells from the pod, Shiro caught him. He felt dizzy, didn't know we're he was but he could hear laughs. He slightly tried to open his eyes. He could see Lance laughing with Allura. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He groan, it hurts. 

\- Keith!- Lance approached him.

\- What's going on?- Keith groan again, he felt a stab on his chest. His body felt heavy, he could almost stand on his own. His head felt hot.  
Shiro placed his hand on Keith forehead, it was boiling.

\- I think he has a fever.- Shiro said- Lance help me take him to his room.  
Lance nod his head. He grabbed one of Keith arms and put around his shoulders, Shiro did the same and both proceeded to take him to his room. Keith whined, his chest was killing him.

They arrived to Keith's room. Lance and Shiro place him carefully on his bed. Shiro tells Lance he's going to look for some medicine. They are alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alone, in his bedroom, Keith is defenseless... Hehehe. *Excuse me, THIS IS A CHRisTian SerVer*  
> See ya next time. (6_<)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LancexAllura is cute and all but, Klance is Canon king sooo... Yep this is happening.

Keith remembered. They were on ally planet when the Galra attacked them. Thousands of ships dyed the sky a metalic grey. They were sorrounded. He looked around, every one was screaming and running in fear. The paladins were running to their respective Lions, he saw Lance, who was near him, stopped.

\- What are you doing?! Go to your lion!- Keith screamed but Lance didn't seemed to have heard him.- There's no time to loose! Go to your lion!- Lance started running but he was going the opposite direction- Lance! Where are you going?  
No luck, Lance didn't listen. He start chasing him but he was fast. Suddenly Lance stopped, Keith was still far away. He tried to called him again and then he saw. Lance was kissing Alluras hand. He stopped, his body didn't respond to him. He felt a knot in his throat. 

-Keith!-He recovered his senses.- Kieth!- they called again. It was kolivan.- let's go, Keith!

Keith turn around, a ship was waiting for him. He took a look behind him. Lance's gone. A sudden heat on his forehead, he was mad. He get on the ship...

Keith has fallen asleep for a while now, Shiro had come with a bowl of water cold and a cloth and some kind of altean medicine that Coran gave him, Lance told him he would take care of Keith, Shiro wasn't sure about leaving him alone Keith but Lance insisted, he had taken care of his little cousins many times at Earth, he knew what to do. Shiro accepted and left the to guys alone.   
An hour had passed now. Lance soaked the cloth on the water and placed on Keith forehead. Keith was shaking side to side, was he having a bad dream? Hesitating, he finally decided to wake him up.

\- Keith...

Keith was fighting some Galran robots, his moves weren't as smooth as he wanted to be they were messy.

\- Focus, Keith!- Kolivan slayed a robot behind him. 

Keith couldn't focus, his mind was clouded. He could only think about that haunting image. Lance'd kissed Allura. He couldn't believe it. He was mad. He destroyed some enemies. So mad.

\- Keith... 

It wasn't Kolivan who was calling him. It was... Lance? In the confusion of the moment, an enemy had approached him and stabbed him in the chest.  
Keith woke up in a gasp. He was covered in cold sweat. It was a dream? He felt a sharp pain on his chest. He groaned. 

\- Keith!- Lance assisted him.- Are you okay?

\- It hurts...- he whined.

\- Where?- Keith grabbed his chest.- Your chest?

Keith shook his head  
\- My heart...- Keith faints.

Lance took Keith's shirt off. He saw a huge scar on Keith chest near the heart. He remembers when Kolivan brought him to the castle. Kolivan was a serious guy but that time he was anxious, yelling for help. Keith was unconcious in his arms bleeding. "He was stabbed" Kolivan cried. Lance was afraid that the cut had reached his heart. This wasn't okay. 

Lance run to get help. He found Coran and ask him to check Keith's body. They called Shiro and the three took Keith to the infirmary. Coran grabbed a kind of screen and he began examining Keith.

Fortunately there was nothing on his heart but Coran told them that Kieth might need more time on the healing pod. The scar wasn't fully cured and his body needed to rest. Keith was put back on the pod. Is he going to be okay? Lance was worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting my defenses up  
> Cause I don’t wanna fall in love  
> If I ever did that  
> I think I’d have a heart attack  
> ~ Demi Lovato~  
> See you later alligator 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like summarizing, just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't such a thing as time in space, but...

A week has passed, Keith had returned to the Blade two 2 ago. He left without saying goodbye. Lance wasn't sure why he did that but it annoyed him. Things with Allura were fine, it still is kind of awkward but at least they could continue to be friends. For the moment, there were no signs of Zarkon nor any Galran activity. Everything was peaceful or so he thought.  
Shiro entered with Coran to the dining room, where rest of the paladins were. 

\- Zarkon is attacking another ally planet!-Exclaimed Shiro.

\- It seems to be the same procedure from the last fight, maybe even worse- Coran thought out loud.

\- The Blade is already there, Get to your lions!- Shiro finished. The paladins stopped what they were doing and went to their respective Lions. 

The planet wasn't far, soon they so hundreds of ships. 

-Let's split and get rid of the smaller ones.- said Shiro.  
Pidge and Allura took east, Shiro front Hunk and Lance west. Some rebels joined them. The sky was almost clear. 

-Hey guys- from the intercomunicador they could hear Matt's voice.- Things are heavy down there. We would use a little help.

\- I'm on it- Lance flew down to land. He shoot with his laser some ships that were trying to land. When he saw there were no ships left, he decided to land and take care of things by hand. He was on a hill still very high so he took his Bayard and with the aim he examined the field. There was a mamoran soldier fighting with a sword, by the he moved Lance could tell it was Keith. Lance saw someone approaching him behind, he took him down with a shot. Keith pauses for a second and looks up.

\- I don't need your help,  
Lance- his voice ringed on Lance's helmet.  
Lance shot two enemies more.

\- You know a "thank you" would be nice.- Lance replied. And shot again- you know what would even nicer?

-What?- Keith annoyed slayed a robot in half. 

\- a "Goodbye".- three shots were fired- you know, I was pretty worried about you and you just leave without saying a word. It's not fair.

Keith stopped. Lance was worried about him? He wouldn't believe it. He felt something on his chest but it didn't hurt. It was something else. Lance shot an enemy who was running to Keith then he slid down the hill. They met.

\- Why did you run away, Keith?  
Lance was looking into his eyes, he seemed serious. Was he mad?

\- Why would you care?- Keith didn't mean to be rude but the closeness between them intimidated him.

\- I told you I was worried- Lance place his hand on Keith's chest. He rapidly slapped it away.  
This annoyed Lance, he was trying to get close to him but he always pushed him away

\- What is your problem? Why are you like this?- Lance grabbed Keith arms.  
Keith pushed him.

\- Why are here?! I don't need you!

Keith didn't hate Lance but his actions said otherwise. He was hurting Lance with his words, he could see it in his eyes. His chest started hurting. Lance pushed him back making him fall. He screamed in pain. He felt a stab on his chest. Everything went black, the last thing he sensed was Lance calling him. An eco into the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Keith just die?  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KEITh Died? *Gasp* (°O°")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith didn't die, guys, jeez. He is just asleep, I think?

Keith felt nice. There was something warm next to him so he moved closer to it. A soft thump reverberated on his ear, then another and one more. A heartbeat? Keith opened his eyes slowly, it took him a bit to adjust them. There it was Lance, smiling at him.

\- Hey, buddy! 

Lance was relieved, Keith had finally woken up.

\- Where am I?- Keith was still a bit sleepy

\- You're in my arms- Lance replied. He remembered using this frase with Allura when they'd first met. He let laugh escape.- We're in your room.

Keith was completely awake now. Lance was right, they were in his room and he was cradling him in his arms. 

\- Why are we here? What happened?

\- You... Fainted.- Lance suddenly hugged him.- Man, I thought you were dead.- Lance grip was strong, he could barely breathe.

\- How long was I away?- Keith released himself from Lance's arms.

\- A whole day.

\- And how long have you been here?

\- All the time.- Keith blushed, he didn't expect that answer. 

\- Why?

Lance grabbed the side of Keith's face. 

\- If it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happened- Lance eyes were glossy- I shouldn't have pushed you- he placed his head on Keith's shoulder- I'm sorry.

Keith felt his shoulder wet, Lance was crying. He wondered if Lance had cried before when he was unconscious. He hesitated giving Lance a hug, would it make him feel better? He finally gave him a few pats on his back.

\- I'm okay now.

Lance backed off and dried his tiers with his sleeve.

\- I know. 

The two stood in silence for a while till the door opened.It was Allura.

\- Lance, Shiro wants to...- She saw Kieth was awake- Keith! I'm glad to see you're up.- She noticed some tension in the air. Did something happen between them?- Am I interrupting something?

Lance brushed his eyes.

\- No- he got up and stood next to her- What was what Shiro wanted?

"What an awful sight" Keith thought. Seeing them together makes him remember that day. Lance kissing her hand. His chest hurts. Where they together? He didn't know but it would destroyed him if he knew. 

\- Right- Allura continue- Shiro wants us to meet in the control room. Keith you should come too!

\- Thanks, princess.- Lance winked at her. 

The three exited the room and walked together to were everyone was waiting for them. Shiro Saw them enter.

\- Keith! You're already up!- he smiled- Thanks, Lance, for taking care of him.

\- It was nothing- Lance blushed as he felt all eyes were on him.

\- We'd been under attack once again, with the same procedure. I think is time to do something about.

\- I've recollected some information, there seems to be two Galran bases nearby.- Pigde continued- There has to be were all this ships are coming from.

\- If that's the case, we'll have to take them down before they attack again- Matt interrupted.

\- But with the amount people we have now, that'll be impossible. They have thousands of ships, don't you remember?- intervened Hunk.

\- That's right.- Shiro continued-That's why we are going to split in teams to recruit more allies. The teams are going to be...

\- I want Keith- Lance interrupted.   
Keith glared at him but it didn't affect Lance, who was grinning at him.

\- lf we can choose our teammates then I choose to be with Allura- said Matt. 

\- All right...- Shiro sighed- Then Keith and Lance are one team, Allura and Matt are other. Pigde, you'll come with me. Hunk, you'll go with Olia. Coran you'll stay here in case something happens...  
The meeting ended, everyone dispersed, they needed to get ready. Lance followed Keith who was leaving without him.

\- Keith!- Lance called- Wait for me- Keith sped his pace, so did Lance. Where are you going?

Lance was running, eventually he caught up to him and grabbed his hand.  
Keith stopped. He turned around removing Lance's hand from his. The uncertainty was killing him.

\- Why did you choose me? Won't you rather be Allura?

\- What?- Lance looked at him confused- What has to do Allura in here?

\- C'mon Lance. It's obvious you like her. I saw you, you kissed her hand.  
Lance remembered his confession. 

\- You saw that? 

\- Yes.

The two stood in silence for a minute.

\- Are you together?

This question left a bitter taste in Keith's mouth. He was scared of what might the answer could be. He felt ready to cry. But to his surprised Lance was laughing, he stared at him incredulous.

\- I confessed to her- Lance tried to contain his laugh- But she rejected me.

Keith sighed, he felt at ease. Lance looked at him.

\- Why are you so relieved?- Lance gasped in a sudden realisation, he got closer to Keith. Their foreheads were touching. Keith could hear his heart, it was beating loudly- You were acting so wierd lately. Were you jealous?- Keith couldn't help but blush, Lance was spot on.- Oh my God. I'm right. You were jealous- Lance grabbed him by the arms- I can't believe this- he looked into his eyes. Keith had nowhere to run, Lance had trapped him.- Do you like Allura?

There was no answer, just silence. Keith was impatient to leave but he couldn't. Lance was holding him. He was exposed, naked before Lance's eyes, that were now serious. His heart was beating like crazy, it hurted.

\- You... Like...me?-His eyes widened, Keith was in shock- you like me?- Lance repeat the question.

Keith couldn't stand this. He pushed Lance away. He didn't want him to see him like this. He felt his cheeks burning. So embarrassing, he wanted to die. He ran away but no one chased after him.

Lance was standing there, perplexed. Keith liked him? He couldn't believe this. He put his hands on his face, it was hot. Keith's blushing face was kept on his mind, he looked... Cute? Lance felt a spark on his chest. What was this feeling? He never thought Keith looked cute before but he did look adorable. Lance was smiling, he wanted to see that face again. Now he was blushing. He felt something tingling in his chest. That reaction was interesting makes him want to mess with Keith and see again that flushed face. Yes, he wanted more. Fortunately they have time alone since now they were teammates.

How much does Lance have to do so Keith could admit he likes him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than usual. \\(0w0)/ yay.  
> See you later.( •-•)/♥♥♥


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance discovered that Keith likes him, but doesn't want to admit it. So this loverboy is going to use all the tricks in his book to make him sukitte iinayo. ( Say I love you)

Time to take off. Lance and Keith were heading down to a small planet called Thelxinoe. Lance on the red lion and Keith on a rebel ship. The place wasn't that close so they had time to get there.   
\- Hey Keith. I've thinking.- Lance was talking through the radio- Now that we're a team, why don't we name it?  
\- What?!  
\- Yeah... Something like, I don't know... Team Klance.  
\- First, we don't need a name and, second, Klance is a stupid name.  
\- What? No. Klance is an awesome name.  
\- It's just your name with a "K" at the beginning.- Keith paused to think- What about... Laith?  
Lance burst out laughing  
\- THAT'S a stupid name- he continued laughing.  
\- Whatever...  
Kieth could see a planet, it has to be Thelxinoe. But he could also see some ship arriving, they're Galra.  
\- Lance, we have company.- He warned.  
Lance ceased laughing.  
-Show time.  
Lance took the lead and shot the first ship. Keith follow and shot other ship making this blow up.  
\- Nice- Lance cheered.  
He got to admit it even if he hated to do so but Keith was a good pilot, even though he was a little bit imprudent he knows what he is doing. Lance was a bit jealous of him but he was more amazed by his skills.  
It didn't took long till the Galra surrendered and left. Keith and Lance finally arrived. The people was cheering them. They got off of their ships with a warm welcome.  
One of the thelxinoen, who seemed to be the Chief, approached them.

\- Thank you for saving us from from the Galra. I'm Thelux, king of Thelxinoe. May I ask the names of our rescuers?

\- I'm Lance, paladin of VOLTRON. And this is Keith, from the Blade of Marmora.

\- Paladin of VOLTRON, you say? For Elxin. Where are my manners? Enthel!- He called. The one who apparently was Enthel stood next to him. Thelux whispered something Keith and Lance couldn't catch to him and then this go away- I've told Enthel to prepare the castle, we have to celebrate.- Thelux was excited. He turned to the crowd and grabbed their arms, raising them.- My people, VOLTRON is with us!

Everyone was excited, vociferating, cheering, jumping around. Kieth and Lance blushed. This was overwhelming. Keith closed himself to Thelux and whispered to his ear.  
\- I don't want to let you down but we just came here to ask for your help- Keith intervened.

\- How could I be able to help you?

\- We need more people to fight Zarkon- said Lance.

\- My people and I will be glad to fight by your side but I have one condition.

\- What's that?- they asked simultaneously.

\- First, we feast.- Thelux exclaimed grinning.- in gratitude for your services.

They couldn't refuse a party thrown to their names. Lance hold Keith hand and followed Thelux into the castle. There was a band playing music on the ballroom and a few waiters serving some food. In the center there were a lot of couples dancing balls. Keith looked Lance smiling. He still was holding his hand. His heart was thumping fast. Why he was holding him? Did Lance felt something for him? He didn't get his actions. Their eyes met, his heart beat faster. 

Lance hold Keith's hand. This party was the perfect chance to set the mood between them, Lance thought. He could hear his palpitations. The music was playing and the people was dancing. Lance smiled, the last time he danced was back on Earth. He turned to look at Keith. This was blushing soft pink. Lance heart throbbed, that cursed little cute face will be the death of him. 

\- Want to dance?- Lance smiled at him.  
\- I don't know how- Keith replied.

Lance took him to the center of the room. He pulled him closer to him making the space between them disappear. Their hearts were beating at the same pace. He placed one of his hand on Keith's hip and the other was still holding his.

\- I'll show you.

They begin to move, one step back, two steps forward and spin. Lance eyes were locked to his. They were so close, Keith notice little freckles framing Lance's shining blue eyes. His face was like a starry sky. 

\- If you keep looking at me like that I'll end up kissing you.- Lance playfully smiled.

Keith turned his head, he was blushing. Lance let escape a little laugh.

\- You look adorable when you blush.  
Keith's skin flushed red.

\- You know...-Lance made Keith turn around, now Lance was embracing him from behind. Keith could feel Lance breath tickling his nape- You never answered my question from before.- Lance whispered into his ear. Keith heart stopped.- Do you like me?

\- I don't...- Keith was stuttering-...want to answer you.   
Not the answer Lance was looking. It was obvious Keith liked him yet he wanted to hear it from him.

\- Then I'll make you.

Lance pushed Keith down but his arms stopped him from falling to the floor, then Lance leaned forward him. Their foreheads were touching and their mouths centimeters away.

\- Why are you so stubborn with that question?- Keith was at his limit. His heart couldn't stand this, it was about to explote.

\- Because I'm curious, Keith. What do you feel about me?

Keith was weak. The distance between their lips makes him defenseless. What would happen if he told him the truth, that he liked him? He bit his lip. He was scared. He didn't even know what Lance thinks about him. If he confessed and he rejects him, Keith didn't want that. His chest hurted, he felt like his heart was tearing apart. 

\- Keith?- Lance was worried, Keith looked paler than usual- Are you okay?

\- Paladin of VOLTRON!- Thelux called. Keith free himself from Lance's arms.- I want you to meet my daughter, Noe.   
\- Excuse me,King Thelux but Keith and I...- Lance looked back but Kieth was no longer there.   
\- What was it?- Thelux asked.  
\- Nothing.  
__________________________________

The celebration finished. Lance looked around but it seemed that Keith took his ship and left without him. Lance sighed, he was worried about Keith. He got to his lion and flew back to the castle. Hopefully he'll find Keith there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes at the beginning because I don't want to spoil anything. This scene reminds me of all ball dance in every Disney princess movie. Lance being Prince charming, he's such a flirt.  
>  I feel sorry for Keith,this anxiety doesn't leave him alone even when it's clear they like each other it ain't easy when your insecurities strike.  
> I think I had a bit of struggle writing this because, guess what? I had an ending for this. I've got to the conclusion that this will have only 10 chapters.   
> Yes, I Kno, So Short. (-_-")  
> But I'm happy how things are going. Thanks for reading. (6^6)/♥  
> See you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith left without him. Lance is concerned about their relationship.

Lance arrived to the castle. Keith's ship wasn't there. Lance ran to the control room. But Keith wasn't there either, there was just Coran.

\- Lance! How did you go with the mission?- Coran was surprised by his arrival.

\- Good. The Thelxinoe people had agreed to help us.- Lance sighed- Do you know where Keith is?

\- It's seems he went back with the Blade.- Coran brushed his moustache.

Lance punched the wall. It's the second time he leaves without saying a word. They didn't get to finish their talk back at Thelxinoe and now he's ran away. 

\- Lance, are you okay?- Coran asked softly. That punch concerned him.

\- I'm just tired- He lied.- I'll go to my room.

\- You know if something happens you can always talk to me.

\- Thanks, Coran. But I'm okay.- Lance forced a smile and closed the door.

Back at his room, Lance was lying on his bed. His eyes were looking at the ceiling lost in thought. When would it be the next time he'll meet Keith again? He didn't know. But he missed him.   
He closed his eyes, his mind brought him to the party. The music was playing and the people was dancing, they were too. Their chest were touching, and the sound of both heart thumping was mixing with the beat of the music. Lance looked at Keith. He was beautiful with those big sparkling purple eyes, and soft pink cheeks. He loved that embarrassed face Keith makes when he pushes close to him. Lance wanted to kiss him. He lean closer to him leaving his lips a few inches away from Keiths, breathing the same air. Lance glanced at him. Keith was extremely pale and his stare was dead. Lance was terrified.

-Keith?- He's voice was shaky. But there was no answer- Are you okay?- still no answer. The music stopped playing. Just silence- Keith! Answer me?- Lance shook him. Keith slapped his hands. He turned around still without saying a word and began to walk away. Lance tried to stopped him but his body couldn't move. Keith was so far and he was trapped in his place. Lance was screaming his name but Keith had already disappeared from his sight. Everything turned black.

Lance woke up in cold sweat. It was a dream, a dream to close to reality. It made him think. Was it sign? Maybe it was time to stop playing around. If Keith didn't admit he like him, it was going to be him who had to make the first move. Lance couldn't breath. He didn't want Keith to go away. To loose him. He needed some air. Lance got up of his bed. When he got to the door, it open by itself. Allura was standing in front of him.

-Lance!- she was surprised- Coran told me you might be here.- she took a glance at him. He didn't look good- Are you alright? You seem tired.

\- I'm Fine- he rubbed his eyes. Allura wasn't convinced but she continued.

-Everyone has arrived from their missions. Shiro is waiting for us at the panel of control.

\- Let's go then.

They remained in silence as they walked were Shiro and the rest were waiting. Would be Keith be there? He wondered but when they got there, no signs of Keith was found. Shiro was about to talk but paused when he noticed Keith wasn't there

\- Lance, where's Keith?- Shiro asked him. 

\- He's back with the Marmora. - Lance growled.

\- Then I'll inform them later- Shiro proceeded.- Now that we have concreted the first fase of our plan, it's time to move to the next one. We'll be divided in to teams. Pidge, Matt, Allura and I will attack one base and Olia, Hunk, Lance, Keith will attack the other one. Every team will be match with their respective new allies...

Lance has stopped listening. Keith and him were a team again. This mission was the perfect opportunity to tell him how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think this is the best chapter but it's like a bridge That will take us to the Grand Finale. So excited.( ///>×<\\\\\\)  
>  Lance's going to confess. OMG.  
> See you in the next chapter. (9-9)/♥♥♥


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second phase of the mission.   
> Lance finds himself again trying to confess his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.  
> The end of the story.

Everything was ready to take off. A whole fleet consisting of rebels, lions, new allies and the sword of Marmora was ready to start with the mission. They were divided into two teams, as they had already agreed. Lance's team would go to the enemy base closest to the first planet they had attacked, where Lance had confessed his love for Allura. But now, everything was different, because this time he was going to confess to Keith. He had never imagined that this would happen, that he would end up having feelings for him. All this time he had considered him a rival, a colleague, a friend. It was funny, how time changes us. But he does not complain, he's happy. After all, Lance finds himself again in love.

They were close but in the distance you could see a large base and hundreds of ships waiting for them. However, they were also several. It was show time. shot after shot, enemy ships as well as they fell. It looked complicated, they were quite tied. Lance fired, shot down enemies and fired again. Little by little he was opening his way to the base. Beside it was a ship that appeared to be from Marmora's sword. Could it be Keith? It seemed that it was headed, too, to the base. Lance decides to follow her. Once there, the pilot of the next ship, gets off. Yes, it was him. Lance copies it and also gets off his lion. 

\- Where are you going? - Lance asks. 

\- I'll check if there are prisoners.

\- I'll follow you, then. Maybe you need reinforcement.- Lance gestured with his Bayard. 

\- I told you before, I do not need your help. 

\- I do not care. I want to go with you. 

Keith surrendered at Lance's insistence. "This is a bad idea." Thought. Keith has a hard time concentrating when he is near him. Your heart hurts. But he decides to ignore it and go ahead with his plan. Keith was advancing with a swift step, slicing in half all Galra who was intervening in his path. Lance followed him from behind, shooting enemies in the distance. Soon they stop, they are lost in the corridors and surrendered.

"Maybe this is my chance" Lance thought. Lance and Keith were relatively alone, if you ignored all the approaching enemies to annihilate them.But what did he care? This was his opportunity to talk to Keith, to end this once and for all.

\- Keith, I need to tell you something. 

\- This is not the time, Lance - Irritated, Keith cuts a robot that had approached.

\- Precisely, this is the right moment- two shots- I'm sick of you running away from me- Sword strike- I do not want to waste any more time.- another shot.  

They were complicated, the enemies did not stop appearing, however, Lance stopped. I could not do more with this situation. His heart and mind were on the verge of bursting. 

\- Keith ... I ...- Lance was shaking, I could not even talk about nerves. But I look calm in Keith's eyes, who looked at him confused. Lance took her hand, she felt better that way. Keith also stopped, now both were paying attention only to each other's eyes. Lance took a little breath and resumed his words. -Keith ... I ... Watch Out!- Lance pushes Keith and shoots. An enemy had taken advantage of his distraction to attack them. However Lance reacts quickly and it falls to the ground. But so does Lance. It seems that was crossed by the Galra's sword.

-Lance! - Keith is going to help him. He has saved him but now he is badly hurt. Blood does not stop coming from his chest, the cut seems to be deep. Keith takes him in his arms and grabs his hand.

Lance feels that this could be his last moment, he sighs, he knows this is his last moment. Before him is the tearful face of his dear Keith. It's now or never. 

\- Admit it, Keith- It was hard to talk- You liked me. 

Keith smiles despite the tears that fall from his cheeks. Even in such times, Lance is able to flirt. Amazing. However, he can not prevent the anguish from invading his chest. He doesn't know what will happen next, but it does not matter. He can't run away anymore. Keith squeezes his hands tightly. 

\- It's true. I like you, Lance. You've heard me. I like you very much. For a long time now. - Keith tries to smile but all you get is to cry more- Please, no. Don't go. I love you.- His tears dot Lance's face. 

 Lance is happy, he had dreamed of hearing those words. But not in this way. Lance smiles. He does not feel his legs anymore.

\- I love you too, Mullet.- And with effort, Lance raises his torso and gives him a kiss. A kiss full of passion and desperation. Keith does not want to let go of him but Lance can not move anymore. His body is heavy. Keith continues to kiss him, his lips taste like blood. Lance can no longer support himself and his torso falls. Keith screams his name, over and over again. He feels cold, very cold, but his lips still know the warmth of that kiss. He's soaked with blood. He looks at Keith who keeps calling him but the only thing he hears is a buzz. He contemplates Keith's face still beautiful, even when he's sad. His vision begins to glow. This is his last moment. Lance smiles again and closes his eyes. 

 

"I love you Keith"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things I'd like to say about this whole project.   
> The title takes the Cake. The begging being a heartbreak, and "stab on the heart" and the end was a mixture of the two.   
> This two boyfs have matching scars, hilarious.  
> I almost cried writing this, the fuck?  
> I'm so glad, I've got to the end and you were part of this journey. Thank you very much.   
>  ( >3<)♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
> Bye bye.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. Sorry. °^°"  
> See you in the next episode.


End file.
